Kryptonite
by Fyremoon
Summary: " I'm more than a man in a silly red sheet, digging for kryptonite on this one way street." "If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?" " Its not easy to be me" " My superhuman might, kryptonite" Chapter 8 up.
1. Default Chapter

A Good Morning   
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.******

**A/N I've finally figured out a new fic. Thanks to Antigone for all your help with this. I'll still be doing Fallen Colt just in case you were wondering. Also since the appearance of VanillaSky who's name is also Kate, I'm just going to refer to myself as Fyre or Fyremoon since it is my spiritual name. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against her, but I don't want our names to confuse anyone. Ok thanks guys. Johnny and Dally are still alive. I just don't have the heart to have them dead.**   
**Fyre******

***Darry's POV***   
***about two weeks after the book***

"Darry come on," my youngest brother Ponyboy frantically yelled.   
" What the?" I asked the air   
I heard the sound of footsteps and rushing around but I was tired and decided to ignore it. I was kept up all night by my thoughts. Again.   
"Darry!" He yelled impatiently   
" Ponyboy Curtis, what is the matter with you?" I asked him from the living room.   
He appeared in the doorway from the hallway, shirtless and with tousled hair.   
" No one's here, I need a ride," he said   
"To where?" I asked him.   
Did he forget to tell me something. Pony just looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.   
"School," he said very slowly.   
" Yeah I can see why you're worried," I said.   
"Good, then let's....."   
I cut him off.   
"But considering it's Saturday, I wouldn't be too worried," I said normally.   
Pony's ears flushed bright pink.   
"Saturday?" he repeated meekly.   
"Yes the day you have no school and I only have half a day of work," I said.   
" Usually you work full days," he mused quietly.   
"Yeah, but Mr. Carser, my boss, insisted I only work half a day on Saturdays," I told him.   
"Ohh" he said   
Then he gave me a sort of sheepish smile and a shrug.   
"I feel so stupid," he said embarrassedly.   
"What'd you do this time Pony?" our other brother Soda asked as he walked into the room.   
"I thought it was a school day," Pony said quietly.   
Soda looked Pony up and down and then gave one of his infectious smiles.   
"Well if you'd gone to school today, you certainly would've gotten yourself plenty of girls," he said teasingly.   
Pony's eyes darted down to his bare chest, and his ears suddenly became bright pink again.   
"Ohh yeah," he said softly.   
" And with that good old Curtis charm, you could've definitely gotten girls," Soda teased him some more.   
" Soda come on, quit teasing him," I said   
He pretended to scowl.   
"Aww you're no fun at all Darry," he said, trying to sound bitter but I could hear the laughter in his voice.   
" I wouldn't have gotten them anyway, girls usually want good looking guys like you two," Pony said.   
I was surprised. I had never heard Pony call me good looking before. Actually no one really said it and truly meant it except one person. My father. Darrel Curtis, senior.   
"Hey you're a nice looking kid," I told him.   
He just did his usual Ponyboy shrug and went into the kitchen to look for chocolate cake.   
" Maybe he's having girl problems at school," Soda suggested.   
" You know, I never thought I'd see the day when Ponyboy had girl problems," I told Soda.   
" He is fourteen Darry," Soda reminded me.   
Then he widened his eyes and clutched his hands to his chest.   
"Our little Pony is growing up so fast," he said through false tears.   
"Cut it out," I told him, but I couldn't help but smile a little.   
"Curtises, I have arrived" a voice called from the front door.   
"Oh hey Two Bit, do you want some chocolate cake?" Pony asked.   
"Does Mickey Mouse want a new car?" Two Bit retorted.   
"Umm I don't know," Pony said   
" He does, it was in last night's episode," Two Bit said happily.   
I swear, eighteen and a half and just as obsessed with Mickey Mouse as a eight year old boy.   
At least he's not obsessed with dirty movies or anything.   
"Can't you ever just answer yes or no?" Soda asked him in mock frustration.   
Two Bit looked thoughtful and stroked some of the stubble on his chin.   
" I'm not sure," he finally said.   
"Matthews," was all I said.   
"Yes your royal highness?" he asked me   
"Never mind," I told him.   
He vaguely nodded then looked at the clock over our stove.   
"Hey it's eight thirty, which means," he started to say   
" I think we all know what's coming," Pony muttered under his breath.   
" Mickey Mouse is on!" Two Bit cried joyously and then went into our living room to watch his little friend.   
"Yes ladies and gentlemen, Two Bit Matthews, that tough Greaser who enjoys fights, blondes, shop lifting, and..... Mickey Mouse!" Soda joked.   
I don't think Two Bit heard him. He was too absorbed in the show.   
" I wonder when the other guys are gonna show up," he said.   
The rest of the gang usually just drops by whenever they feel like it. I don't mind, in fact I like to think of our house as a safe place for the guys to come to. Especially with the whole Bob and fire incident. Luckily no one was hurt. Except Bob of course, but even the jury decided that he deserved it. Was that really only two weeks ago? Wow, time does fly by fast.   
"Hey Darry how much of a day is half a day?" Pony asked me.   
"Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked him, pretending to be angry.   
" Nope," he answered.   
I laughed a little and said   
" I guess around twelve thirty or so,"   
"Ok," he said and then went into the living room to watch Mickey with Two Bit.   
Pony seems a lot more open with me these days. It's a nice feeling to know that my little brother trusts me. In fact I was the first person that he let read his English theme. Except for his teacher of course. It shocked me. His theme was all about the events that involved Bob, he and Johnny running away, the church fire, and all the things in-between. It was powerful and I had to sit down a few times while reading it. There's no doubt in my mind that Pony is perfectly capable of becoming a famous writer. He certainly has the imagination and emotion for it.   
"Hey Darry do you want some?" Soda asked me, pointing at the cake.   
" No thanks, I don't need that much sugar," I told him.   
He paused and then cut himself a slice.   
"Well I do," he said firmly.   
"On second thought, that does like really good," I said.   
" It is, trust me Darry," Pony's voice called from the living room.   
" I don't know if I can trust anyone who thinks you go to school on a Saturday," I called to him.   
"Yeah especially, when they go shirtless," Soda added.   
"Aww guys," we heard him say.   
Soda and I both laughed and I cut myself a slice of the cake. Then we both went into the living room to watch Two Bit's favorite mouse with Two Bit and Pony. It's always nice to have mornings like these. But I couldn't help but feel uneasy, as my thoughts pounded in my brain. Thoughts that were begging to be let out. I didn't know if I could let them.****

**A/N. Thanks for reading this. I do know that some people go to school on a Saturday in case anyone wants to comment on that. Keep reading Outsiders and other fanfics as well.**   
**Love ya,**   
**Fyremoon**


	2. Mind Battles

Mind Battles  
**  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I obviously do not own the Outsiders. I only own the plot and any characters that might show up.  
A/N Thanks for the reviews guys. This will be another multiple POV story, but for now it will just be in Darry's POV. Poor guy doesn't get many fics.  
  
*Darry's POV*  
*The next day***  
  
My head hurt. The kind of hurt that makes you want to commit homocidal acts. To anyone that's making any type of noise. Pony and Soda better shut up soon or I'll be doing a lot of explaining in front of the court.  
"Darry are you ok?" Johnny Cade asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I told him.  
I've always liked Johnny. There's just something about him. Some type of quality that everyone knows is there, but no one's actually declared yet.  
" You're looking kind of pale," Steve Randall informed me.  
Thank you Steve. You're such a good source of information.  
"Ohh" was what I really said.  
He just gave me a weird look and went back to discussing girls with Dally,Two Bit, and Soda. I walked around the room in a pacing sort of motion before I finally settled down on the couch next to Ponyboy. He turned and looked at me for a moment. Now, I love my little brother more than anything, but sometimes he just gives me this weird feeling. I can't explain it. Then again I probably shouldn't mention it to anyone since I am his legal gaurdian.  
" How's it going Pony?" I asked him in a careful voice. I've been trying to be calmer around him since the whole incident with him and Johnny, but I don't know if it's really working. The slight smile on his face told it was now.  
" I'm good Darry"  
"How's work", he asked.  
Ok, so the conversation wasn't deeply personal or anything, but it's a start.  
"It's going pretty well"  
" My back's not screaming in agony" I said.  
He got a sleepy smile on his face.  
" That's good," he said and yawned.  
Instinctively the "legal guardian in me took over.  
" Pony you look tired and you've got school tomorrow," I said.  
He tried to avert my gaze.  
" I'm ok," he said  
" Pony I know you have a World History quiz tomorrow, and after what you made on the last one I think you should get some sleep," I said  
The tip of Pony's ears turned bright red.  
" Do you have to tell everyone," he hissed  
" Ponyboy Michael Curtis,'" I started to say warningly  
" All right, all right I'm going," he grumbled.  
He got up from the couch and started walking towards the bedroom that he and Soda shared.  
" Hey Pony, where are you going?" asked Two Bit.  
Pony pretended to stifle a yawn.  
" To bed, I hate to say it but I'm about to fall asleep," he said and shot a glare in my direction.  
I was tired myself and my head still hurt, so I ignored him. This time.  
"See you later Pony,"Johnny called softly.  
"Yeah, see you," Pony said and disapeared into his room.  
Why couldn't I just play the role of big brother? I was very good at that. Mom and Dad were supposed to play the role of parents but something happened and someone had to step in. Can anyone guess who that was? That's right, your's truly. Darrel Shayne Curtis.  
"He seemed kinda annoyed," Dally remarked.  
A few pairs of eyes turned to me andI just shrugged.  
"Something on your mind?" Soda asked me.  
"Just boring stuff," I said  
I didn't really think that   
" It's just some stuff that's giving me a headache and tearing me up inside because I'm keeping it from you and Pony," was the right type of answer.  
" Ok," he said doubtfully.  
" Really Soda it's ok," i reasured him.  
I glanced at the watch on my wrist. One of Dad's old watches.  
" Hey guys it's 10:15, I think you guys should head home now." I said.  
There was a look of disapointment in everyone's face. In Johnny's face there was also a look of fear. I knew perfectly well what I was sending him home to. A mother that barely knew he existed and a father that beat him and told him he was worthless. Johnny's knows he's not though. I wish I could let Johnny sleep here, but I know he would get a bad beating from his father the next day. Still, I hated the fact that I was about to send him into his own private hell. How did Mom and Dad deal with this type of thing?  
" Sorry guys, but it is getting late," I said  
" Yeah no problem Darry," Dally said  
One by one the guys left the house each saying good bye as they left. I couldn't help but notice a slight tremble in Johnny's voice as he left.  
" You're doing it again," a small voice whispered.  
" Sending someone off to their doom"  
" Shut up, no I'm not!" I whispered fiercely.  
I thought I had whispered it in my mind, but from the look on Soda's face I guess I hadn't.  
" What?" he asked  
" Nothing Soda, you should go to bed now," I said  
" Darry you're avoiding me," he accused.  
" Sodapop Patrick Curtis," I said and stood up.  
Sometimes when I don't know what to say to Pony and Soda I just say their full names. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. This was one of those times when it didn't.  
"Ahh, there!" he cried triumphantly.  
"Soda, what are you talking about," I asked even though I knew what he was talking about.  
" You're doing the name thing," he said a matter of fact voice.  
"Name thing?" I repeated.  
"Yeah you know, when you don't know what to say so you say mine and Pony's full names,"  
I didn't really say anything. So much for a being a mature and responsible legal guardian.  
" You're not telling me something," he said.  
" Soda the entire world is not telling you a lot of things"  
" Now will you go to bed?" I asked him.  
I knew he wanted to say something else, but I fixed him with my best " stern" glare and he backed away.  
" I guess I'll see you later," he called over his should as he walked back to his room.  
"You will," I called back.  
Then I sank back down on the couch, exhausted and slightly disgusted with myself. I was turning into a really lousy legal guardian. The court doesn't think so though, and that's why they let Pony and Soda stay with me. It's a good thing they can't see how pressured I feel or Pony and Soda would would wisked away from me before I could blink. I stared up at the battered ceiling fan.  
" Mom and Dad, I still don't get how you guys did it," I said softly.  
I continued staring and then I said,  
" I'm sorry, it's all my fault."  
**  
A/N That was chapter........2! Ok, thanks for reading this. Happy Thanksgiving if you are American and if you're not, then just be happy!  
Fyremoon**  
  
  



	3. A Picture Can Say a Thousand Words

A Picture Can Say a Thousand Words.****

**Disclaimer: Well considering no part of my name is either S, E, or Hinton I think it's safe to automatically assume that I do not own the Outsiders. It is safe to say however that I own the plot (because I do) and any future characters that are unknown.******

**A/N. Thanks for the reviews.**   
**Here's a thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story so far.**   
*** BSBnACcHick**   
*** Angel02**   
***VanillaSky**   
***Karlei Shaynner**   
***Antigone**   
***twobitsgreaserbabi**   
***Carly**   
***TimeTravller**   
***Aaliyah-Charity**   
*** the two no name reviewers.**   
**I think that's everyone. Just like in the first two chaps this will be in Darry's POV, but that's soon to change. This fic is slightly based on the song "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down, Recognize anything? I advise that you listen to the song, as it is a very cool song and also kind of adds to the mood of this story. Thanks for reading and if you have any questions just ask in a review.******

***Darry's POV***   
*** Where chapter two left off***

I continued to stare at the ceiling fan until my vision started to blur. The room swam in and out of focus and I was barely able to control my vision.   
"He's tripping out," I heard a voice call faintly, as if from a memory.   
I knew it was something that happened in my past, but I know I'm not the person they were talking about. At least I think I know. Wouldn't I remember something like that? I did go to a few parties when I was in high school and things happen, but still.   
" Well if I did do any drugs I guess they fried my brain," I muttered.   
I shook my head and rubbed my fists into my eyes.   
" I'm going to have to give Pony and Soda the "no drugs talk" soon," I thought.   
" Or should I give them the " being safe with the opposite sex talk"?"   
There were so many lectures to give on different things, and I couldn't keep track. I think Mom and Dad had a handbook they used, but I still haven't found it. I wish I could though. It'd be a big help.   
" I wonder how long it'll be until someone comes inside?" I mused out loud.   
Oh great, I'm talking to myself. I am starved for some true companionship. I need to get some friends that I can hang out with and talk to on the weekends. Or maybe I could find a support group, " Young Teenage Authority Figures Anonymous."   
" Maybe I could go find something to do," I suggested to the ceiling fan.   
It didn't answer me back. I wasn't expecting it to. Not really anyway.......   
I got up from the couch and looked around the living room. There were a few things that could use some straightening so I rolled back my sleeves, ok so I had on a T-shirt, and straightened the room.   
Then I walked into the hallway which consisted of my bedroom, Pony and Soda's room, the spare bedroom, bathroom, a couple of closets, and the small area we used for the laundry. First I peered inside Pony and Soda's room. Pony's bed was pretty neatly made except for the fact that his covers were pulled back, and most of his part of the room was cleaned up. On Soda's side, the bed looked made but I could tell the sheets were bunched up and there were some clothes on the floor. Not bad overall.   
" I'll have to remind them to clean up when they get home," I muttered to myself.   
Then I walked into the bathroom. It wasn't too bad considering it's used by three young guys and their friends.   
" Ok, I cleaned the bathroom last week, it's Soda's turn now,"   
I left the bathroom and walked to the laundry space. There were some clothes to be washed, sorted, and put away.   
" Pony's turn,"   
I looked up and down the hallway once more and then walked into the kitchen. There were some dishes in the sink and the table and counters could use a quick scrub.   
" I guess this is my job then,"   
I went to the sink and found the dish soap and sponge. I picked up a bowl, poured some soap over it, and started to wash it. Ah yes, the luxurious life of one who lives on the East side.   
The front door opened and as usual I didn't bother asking who was there. That's the kind of thing that's going to get us all killed if the house is ever broken into, but I'm not going to worry about that now. That's scheduled to be worried about on Tuesday. Just kidding, sort of.   
" Well, well, well this is something to see," I heard someone say.   
"Hey Dally," I called.   
I heard footsteps and then Dally was in front of me. He propped his elbows up on the counter and looked at me with a small smile on his face.   
" Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous, huh Darry?" he asked me smirking.   
I sighed.   
" Dally, don't push me, I'm not in the mood," I told him.   
He frowned and looked at the sink. I could tell he was bursting inside with some comment, but he didn't say it. Then he spoke in a softer tone than I have ever heard him use before.   
" It's umm almost the tenth isn't it?" he asked softly.   
He seemed uncomfortable and I knew the exact reason why. The tenth was the day our parent's died in a car crash. Also the day that I lost a part of myself. Maybe even more than I'll ever know.   
"Yeah, it is," I answered him without looking at him.   
" How 're Pony and Soda taking it?" he asked me then examined the back of his left hand.   
" Pretty well considering it's only the first year," I answered truthfully.   
" Ok, I just noticed that they seemed a little quiet lately," he told me.   
Why did Dally notice that and I didn't? I'm getting rusty.   
" Did they seem upset?" I asked him.   
He shook his light blonde hair from his face.   
" No just looked like they were thinking,"   
" They looked a little sad though," he added.   
" This is hard on them," I said   
" Hey it's not so tuff on you either Darry. They were your parents too," he said.   
" I know, but I'm responsible for Soda and Pony so their well being comes first," I said.   
He seemed to be considering this statement. At least as much considering as Dallas Winston was capable of.   
He finally spoke a few minutes later.   
" That's true, but they still were your parents too," he said and went outside to smoke.   
Yes, they were my parents too, but there was something different about how I felt about the anniversary of their death. It hit me harder than anyone, even Pony and Soda. It sounds crazy but I lost a lot more than they did that night. I left the kitchen and went to my bedroom. When I got there I walked to my dresser and opened the top drawer. Under multiple pairs of socks and underwear were some photos. I rummaged around until I found the two that I was looking for.   
The first one was a picture of a short girl with short black hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Her name was Liana and I used to think she was my soul mate. I still think that, but things are different now. I put my fingers to my lips, and then pressed my fingers to the photograph. Carefully, I reopened the drawer and set Liana's picture back in it.   
" Love you," I murmured.   
With the other photo in my hand, I went into the living room.   
I sat back down on the couch and looked at the picture in my hands. It was taken about two years ago. On Pony's twelfth birthday to be exact. We were all standing in front of the house with big smiles on our faces. Mom had her arms around Pony and Soda. Dad and I stood together, looking more like brothers than father and son.   
" I think you'd be proud of how well we've stayed together," I told the picture.   
" It hasn't be the greatest, but I think we've done pretty good so far,"   
I stared at the picture some more and traced my family with my fingertips.   
I wasn't sure how I was going to help my brothers deal with our parent's death. There wasn't anyone to help me deal with my grief. I knew I could be open about our parents, but there were some things that I had to be silent about.****

**A/N. I'm not really sure why, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Keep reading fics. I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue but I liked they way it turned out.******

**Fyremoon**


	4. Memories

Memories****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own the plot and any unknown characters. If you try to sue me you will probably only get about $145. Which seems like a lot, but I guess it's not from a legal point of view. Then again I'm only 15 so what do I know.******

**A/N. You guys should all know that I love you, and I'm basically writing this story for you, and because it gives me something to do, but that's not the point.**   
**Now I shall thank each person who reviewed chapter three. ( So far)**   
**Thanks to:**   
***Roxy**   
*** Vicki**   
*** Angel02**   
*** Crimson**   
*** Soda-Fan2603**   
*** Carly**   
***Lady*Gwyned*of*Loxley**   
***fyrefan (antigone)**   
***BSBnACcHiCk**   
**I think that's everyone. Thanks guys.**   
**This is chapter you've all been waiting for. Or at least maybe wondering about. This is the first chapter without Darry's POV. And now I present, "Kryptonite" chapter four.**   
**Luvs ya.**   
**Fyremoon**   
**** ****

*** Pony's POV***   
*** That day***

I was walking along the road with Johnny. We weren't doing much, just talking really. Johnny was venting out his anger over his parents. They have biological relations to Johnny, but nothing else.   
" I hate them Pony, I really do," he said angrily.   
It frightened me to see Johnny angry. Sometimes I forgot that he was two years older than me, and it was times like this that I remembered.   
" I know Johnny, but you know you've always got us right?" I asked him hopefully.   
He slung an arm over my shoulder.   
" Yeah, and it's a good thing too, or I'd go crazy," he said.   
" I know," I said.   
I didn't really mean to say it. I was just thinking out loud. I studied Johnny's face carefully to see if he seemed upset. He had a slight smile on his face, and I was glad to see that he was smiling   
" The whole gang knows by know," he said.   
" Yeah, and that's why we're so watchful over ya Johnny, to keep you from going crazy," I said.   
He laughed a little and said,   
" Good to know,".   
We reached my house and Johnny took his arm off my shoulder.   
Then I waved goodbye to Johnny and walked up the front steps. I hoped Darry wasn't too mad at me for being gone so long. I have enough to worry about without him yelling at me. I reached for the doorknob and cautiously opened the door. Instead of the Darry I was expecting to find, standing up and looking stern, he was sitting on the couch. He had a picture in his hands and he was gazing at it intently with a sad smile on his face.   
" Hi Darry," I said and cleared my throat.   
He barely looked up.   
" Hey Pony," he said without taking his eyes off of the picture.   
I walked over to the couch, but didn't sit down.   
" What are you looking at?" I asked him.   
He patted the space on the couch next to him.   
"Sit down," he told me.   
It was nice to have Darry treat me like this. Like how he used to, before the accident. I looked down at the photo and something caught in my throat. The picture was taken on my twelfth birthday and I remembered it like it like it was yesterday. Mom and Dad were still alive then. As soon as I looked at the picture I remembered it was almost the day that they died. I'd felt so proud of myself to finally be twelve. When you're a little kid, twelve seems grown up. Nowadays twelve year olds seem like little kids to me. Even though it's only been two years.   
"Remember that?" Darry asked me softly.   
I nodded.   
" Yeah, my twelfth birthday," I said.   
"Mom made you that chocolate cake," Darry said.   
" And Dad slipped me that pack of cigarettes when she wasn't looking," I said.   
Darry laughed a little. It was nice to hear him laugh.   
" Yeah, what was it he said?" he asked me.   
" Well now that you're going to be smoking, then I want to know you're smoking something I gave you," I said.   
" And then he whispered, " Don't let your mother find out," Darry said.   
I smiled at the memory. Then I looked at the calendar on the wall. Red Xs ran through it up to the seventh, which was today. On the tenth there had been made a tiny mark. A morbid reminder that our parents were dead.   
" I miss them Darry," I said.   
He pulled me into a hug.   
" I know, we all do," he said.   
I looked at the picture and was suddenly pulled back into my memories. 

*Flashback*   
  
"Quit poking me Soda!" I cried at my almost fifteen year old brother.   
" Oh come on Pony, lighten up," he said with a laugh.   
"Sodapop, if your brother says stop then stop," our mother told him.   
Soda poked me a few more times then stopped.   
" Ok Mom," he said.   
I knew Soda wasn't doing it to be mean. He loves me a lot even though he's all ready a teenager and I just turned twelve. Today was my twelfth birthday actually. I was standing in front of the house with Mom, Dad, Sodapop, and our older brother Darry, who's eighteen.   
"Steve are you almost ready?" Dad asked Soda's best friend Steve Randall.   
Steve doesn't really like me much, and sometimes I think that's not fair. He says I'm just a tag a long and a kid. I guess he's right about the kid part though. He was standing in front of our house about to take a picture of all us. It's a Curtis family tradition, to take a family picture on everyone's birthday. I think it's kind of silly, but Mom and Dad insist.   
" Yeah Steve you ready?" Darry asked him.   
I knew he just wanted the picture to be over with so he could go inside and call his girlfriend, Liana. They just started going out a couple months ago. I like her. She's real nice and she and Darry get along really well.   
" Ok ready when you are," Steve called.   
We all looked at the camera. Smiling a little, but not too much.   
" Hey Soda, you're cracking the lens," Steve called.   
" Naw, you just need to point it away from your face!," Soda called back.   
I heard Mom give a slight chuckle and she murmured,   
" Boys, boys, boys,"   
" Ok, one two three," Steve said.   
I saw the bright flash of the camera go off, and realized I would probably look stupid in the photo. Oh well, it didn't really matter. There were always other birthdays.   
Mom and Dad pulled us all into a hug and Soda motioned for Steve to come over so he could be hugged too. 

* End of flashback* 

" That was a fun day, wasn't it?" Darry asked me.   
" Yeah, I remember Soda kept poking me," I said.   
" Yeah and we were all trying to stand still," Darry said.   
"Because we always had to take the family birthday photos," I said.   
Darry sighed and fingered the picture.   
"Did we take one for your thirteenth birthday?" he asked me.   
" I think so, but I don't remember," I said.   
" You were the last one then, because your birthday's after mine and Soda's. But I don't know where it is, Darry said.   
" Neither do I," I said.   
" Well we still have this one. It's one of the best," Darry said.   
"Yeah," I said and my voice cracked.   
" Pony what is it?" Darry asked me in alarm.   
" No more birthday pictures, or picnics, or looking at horses, and it's almost the tenth," I babbled and felt tears on my face.   
"Hey Pony, don't cry," Darry said.   
All of sudden I felt cold and alone and I buried my head in Darry's shoulder. He seemed surprised, we haven't really been close since Mom and Dad died.   
" It'll be ok," Darry told me.   
I couldn't help but notice that his voice seemed almost unsure. His voice was tired and slightly scared like a little boy. I didn't like it when Darry sounded like that. He was supposed to take care of us. Then I reminded myself that he was only twenty. Not only did he lose his parents but he had to become a parent as well.****

**A/N. Was that sappy? Oh well, I know where I want this to go. Lol.**   
**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always if you have any questions just ask.**   
**Love ya.******

**Fyremoon**


	5. You Didn't Forget

You Didn't Forget****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own the plot and any unknown characters.******

**A/N. I all ready had this written last night but my computer deleted it last night. Ok a few things: If you guys have time would you please go check out Fallen Colt? And also my friend is on here under the name, Saia May Dursley. If you get a chance go check her out. She's got potential.**   
**Now a thanks to everyone who's reviewed chapter 4 so far.**   
**Thanks to**   
***Saia May Dursley**   
** *twobitsgreaserbabi**   
***Soda-fan2603**   
***Carly**   
***Karlei Shaynner**   
***Angel02**   
***BSBnACcHiCk**   
**Thanks guys.******

***Soda's POV***   
***Right where it left off***

I walked up the front steps and pushed open the door. I'm not sure what I expected to find when I got inside, but it definitely wasn't what I found. Darry and Pony were sitting on the couch together, and that was perfectly normal. The thing was though, Pony had his head on Darry's shoulder, and Darry was rubbing his back. I hadn't seen them this close for about a year.   
"Darry, is Pony ok?" I asked him.   
Darry slowly lifted his head and looked at me. He looked tired.   
"He's crying Sodapop," he said.   
I went over to the couch and sat next to Darry   
"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.   
" He's just upset," was all Darry said.   
" I can see that, but what's wrong?" I asked.   
" Soda, it's almost the tenth," Darry said softly   
"The tenth?" I repeated.   
Then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.   
"Damn it!" I yelled.   
Pony lifted his head from Darry's shoulder and looked at me with wide eyes.   
"Soda?" he asked.   
" I can't believe it, I'm so selfish," I said.   
I wasn't going to cry, but I wanted to.   
"No you're not," Darry said.   
"Yes, I am," I said.   
" Soda, you're one of the most unselfish people I know," Pony declared.   
"Thank you honey, but right now I am selfish," I said to him.   
"Why do you think you are?" Darry asked me.   
"Because I almost forgot about Mom and Dad," I said and cringed.   
"Soda, I'm sure you didn't forget, you just didn't want to remember," Darry said   
"Same thing," I muttered.   
"I miss them too," Pony said.   
"We all do," Darry told him.   
"Yes we do, and I almost forgot about the tenth," I said.   
I got up from the couch and went to the door.   
" I'm going out," I announced.   
"Ok," Darry's voice sounded unsteady.   
" Just be back by curfew," he said.   
I knew I couldn't be around Darry for long without his parental qualities shining through.   
" Yeah sure, Darry," I said.   
I noticed Pony was looking at me with a solemn expression on his face.   
" Pony, don't worry, I'll be back," I said.   
As I walked out of the door I thought I heard Pony say.   
......... " good I don't want to have to mark the calendar for you..........."   
I walked down the street a little, and cursed myself for not bringing a warmer jacket.   
Normally, I'm a pretty happy guy and I'm proud to say that it isn't an act. But I had almost forgotten about the day my parents had died. What was wrong with me? How could I forget something like that?   
"Hey Curtis,what's going on?".   
I turned to my left and there was Dallas Winston.   
" Oh hey Dally, nothing," I said.   
" Can I have a cigarette?" I asked suddenly.   
"Yeah sure, here,"   
He gave me strange look but handed me one and lit it, then lit one for himself. I don't smoke unless I need to calm down, and I guess the whole gang knows it.   
"So what's wrong?" he asked me.   
"Wrong?" I asked and took a drag of the cigarette.   
I made a small face. I wasn't used to this. Hopefully Dally didn't notice.   
"You're smoking," he pointed out.   
" So are you," I said trying to avoid the subject.   
"That's not the point, you are," he said.   
"It's nothing Dally," I said.   
" I don't believe you," he said.   
" Fine, don't believe me," I said and started to walk away.   
"Curtis, what the hell?" he asked.   
I heard the pounding of footsteps as Dally ran to be right next to me.   
"Dally," I said.   
He took his cigarette out of his mouth and stamped it out on the ground. It wasn't even half done and he must've noticed my look of surprise because he said,   
" I got bored yesterday so I started looking through your little brother's Health book. I got to the chapter on cancer and I read about how smoking can cause lung cancer. And I'll be damned if I'm not going to die the way I'm probably supposed to, young and on the streets. Or even as an old man, which we all know probably won't happen," he said.   
Then he looked at me and growled.   
" If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you," he said.   
I laughed a little then frowned.   
" Don't say that word," I told him.   
"Which one?" he asked.   
" Oh, you're upset about the tenth aren't you?" he said.   
" How'd you know?" I asked him.   
" Even I remember the day your parents died," he said.   
"Well I almost didn't," I said quietly.   
" So that's what was bothering you," he said.   
" Yeah, I can't believe I almost forgot about the day that my own parent's died." I said miserably.   
"It was when your parents died, that's not exactly the kind of thing you want to remember," Dally said.   
Then he took out another cigarette and lit it. Noticing my amused look he just shrugged and said,   
"Hey I'm only seventeen, I've got my life to live,"   
"And you do too," he added after a few seconds.   
"I know, but they were my parents," I said.   
He nodded.   
"And they were damn good ones too," he said.   
"Yeah, that's the truth," I said.   
" My parent's are probably still in New York, celebrating the fact that they'll most likely never see me again," Dally said bitterly.   
" Oh well, I hope they rot in hell, the bastards." he said with a smirk on his face.   
" Yeah," was all I could think to say.   
" Let's see, my parents are bastards, Johnny's parents beat him and don't give a crap about him, Two Bit's dad left when his little sister was born and now their mom has to work extra hard, Steve's dad drinks and it brings out the temper in Steve, and you Curtis brother's parents were the best parents and they're dead," he said.   
" Steve does get mad because of his father," I said.   
"Life isn't fair, but then I should know that by now," Dally said.   
"It's never fair, and I think we all know that by now," I said.   
" I bet it's different over on the West Side," he said with an angry glare on his eyes.   
I shook my head.   
"Naw, they probably have dead parents too," I said.   
He looked at me in surprise.   
"Hell Curtis," was all he said.   
" I'm not selfish," I told him.   
He looked a little confused.   
" Good for you," he said.   
I took the butt of the cigarette out of my mouth and put it on the ground.   
" I thought I was for almost forgetting about the tenth, but in some strange way our conversation made me realize I'm not," I said.   
" Glad to be of service," he said.   
I laughed out loud.   
"What?" he demanded.   
"Nothing, maybe you should start up an advice thing," I said.   
He looked at me with a death glare in his eyes.   
"Mention any of this to anyone and....."   
" I know, you'll kill me mercilessly," I said pretending to be bored.   
" Curtis," he warned.   
Then he got a smirk on his face that was halfway between a smile and smirk.   
"That's right," he said.   
" I'm gonna go back home now, I need to talk to Darry and Pony," I said.   
" Ok, see ya," he said.   
" Bye," I said.   
I started walking back home. There was a lot we needed to talk about.****

**A/N. That was chapter 5, in case you didn't know. Lol.**   
**Ok thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**   
**Fyremoon.**


	6. Always Alone

** Always Alone******

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own the plot and any unknown characters.**   
**A/N. Thanks for the great reviews guys. They mean a lot to me. Now as always, a thanks to those who reviewed chapter five.**   
**Thanks to**   
***BSBnACcHiCk**   
***twobitsgreaserbabi**   
*** Carly**   
*** Blatty**   
***Antigone.**   
**Thanks guys**

*Dally's POV*   
*When Soda is leaving*   
I watched Soda's retreating back and a feeling of jealousy came over me. I wanted to ignore it, but I knew it was there. There was no way to ignore it, it was inevitable. I knew I shouldn't have been jealous of Sodapop. I couldn't really figure out why I was in the first place. What does he have that I don't? Ok, let's rephrase that. What does Sodapop Curtis have that I don't and that deep down I secretly want? I can tell you the answer right now. A family. I never had a real one, and seeing Soda go back to his brothers just stirs something up inside of me.   
"Hey Winston is Merril having a party tonight?" someone asked me.   
"Hey Shepard. How the hell should I know?"   
I turned around and looked at the guy that looked even tougher than I do. Tim Shepard is a damn poster child for JD.   
" I don't know, you usually just do," he said.   
" Well it's Buck, he always has some sort of party going," I said and ran my hand through my non greased hair.   
" Yeah you're right Dal. Well I'm gonna head over there, you coming?" he asked.   
" Yeah, I'll catch up with you later," I told him.   
" All right, see ya Dal,"   
" See ya Tim, I muttered as he left.   
I stood still for a moment. Not doing anything but breathing and circulating blood. It was kinda nice to be completely alone. Just me and my thoughts.   
Scuse me," I heard a small voice say.   
I looked down and saw a small girl of about eight or so.   
"What?" I growled.   
She whimpered a little.   
" I... I.." she stammered.   
"It's too late for a kid like you to be outside," I told her.   
"Are you East or West?" I asked her. Meaning East side or West side?   
"Huh?" she asked me.   
She was starting to get on my nerves, and right now I just wanted to be alone.   
" Do you live in this neighborhood or not?" I asked her exasperated.   
" I live around here," she told me quietly.   
" Then why don't you go home," I suggested to her.   
The moon was pretty bright and I could see her bright red hair by it and the coolness of her gray eyes.   
" Because I'm lost," she said simply.   
"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked her.   
I didn't have time for this. I had places to be and people to see.   
"Could you help me get home?" she asked in a small voice.   
It was obvious that she was afraid of me, and it amused to think that just my tough Greaser image was enough to scare people. Granted, it was an eight year old girl, but people is people.   
" No kid, I'm busy," I told her and started walking off.   
" Please, I'm scared. There are bad people around here, and my name's not kid, it's Sonia," she said in one big breath.   
I kept on walking.   
"How do you know I'm not one of the bad guys?" I asked her.   
" I don't, but I'm just scared and I want to go home to my m..mom..my" she said and started to cry.   
"Oh Christ are you crying?" I asked her.   
" I wa..wanna go home, I'm scared of the d..d.. dark," she wailed.   
"What the hell were you doing out here in the first place," I asked her.   
It didn't bother me at all that I was swearing in front of her. Why would it?   
" I was playing explorer and I got l..lost. Please help m..m..me" she stammered.   
" Fine, but I'm only doing it cause you're starting to piss me off," I told her.   
She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled a little and me. I glared at her and she quickly looked down at the ground.   
"Where do you live?" I asked.   
"1247 Hunter Lane," she said without looking up.   
" You're lucky that's really not far or you'd still be here in the morning," I told her.   
"Uh huh," she said.   
" Come on, let's go," I said and we started walking in the direction of her house.   
About ten minutes later we stopped in front of a house that didn't look too bad considering it was on Greaser territory.   
" Ok 1247, there you go," I said and started walking off.   
" No wait! You have to come to the door with me," she shouted and then explained as I looked at her in some confusion.   
"Can I go after that?" I asked.   
Why was I letting myself be pushed around by a little kid? Oh yeah, because it brought back some of the only good memories I had from New York.   
"Yes," she said.   
I walked up the front steps of the porch and knocked on the door. It opened and a young woman of about twenty-five answered the door. She had the same bright red hair as Sonia, but her eyes were bright blue as opposed to Sonia's steely gray ones.   
"Can I help you?" she asked.   
She seemed pretty polite for a Greaser chick.   
" Umm yeah, I'm Dallas and I found this kid, Sonia, a while ago. She said she was lost and that she lived here, so I brought her home."   
"Nonny? Where is she?" the woman asked.   
Sonia or Nonny appeared from behind me. I didn't even know that she was there.   
" Hi Mommy, I'm really sorry," she said.   
" You should be, you could've gotten kidnapped or killed or something else horrible could've happened to you. No dessert or tv for a week," her mother scolded her.   
I was kind of relieved that her mom didn't hit her or anything. No matter how tough I can get, I still think it's wrong to hit little kids. I don't think it's right to hit older kids either, but at least they can defend themselves. Johnny's pretty good with defending himself, but sometimes he just can't take it. I swear, tha kid must've threatened suicide at least thirty times since I've known him.   
" Thank you for bringing Nonny home, she's all I have in the world. I'm Brook Forest by the way,"she said and introduced herself.   
" Dallas Winston, and it was no problem. There are guys around these parts that would've loved doing some pretty sick stuff to her, and there's always a drunk Soc or two around," I said.   
She shudderd at the thought and then nodded.   
" Well thank you Dallas," she said.   
"Bye," I said and left their house.   
"Damn Winston you were whipped, and by a little kid no less," I thought angrily to myself.   
I had allowed myself to get whipped though. Because I wanted to be. It was about three years before I moved to Tulsa. I had just turned fourteen and was all ready living on the steets mostly full time. I went back home sometimes, but I tried to avoid it. Mainly because the assholes who called themselves my parents also lived there. I was in gang, and the kids in it were like my family. Kind of like the gang now, but the one in New York was a lot bigger and tougher. There was one guy that was probably my best friend out of all of them. Hunter Yorn. He was fifteen when I was fourteen and he had a little eight year old sister named Iliana. We all called her Nana though. Which sounds a lot like Nonny.... . Hunter and Nana were orphans and had been since Nana was three. I think their parents overdosed but I never asked, and they never said. That was the thing in the gang, nothing ever got too personal. If I can ever truly say I have loved someone in my lifetime besides Johnny Cade, who I love in the brotherly sort of way, then that person would be Nana Yorn. I would do anything for that kid. I saved her from a couple of muggings and each time I did she would give me a big hug and then I'd carry her back to Hunter or the gang. I've never actually been soft, but when I was with Nana I wasn't as tough as I usually am. When she was murdured by a rival gang that disappeared forever. That small sense of compassion that I had flowing through my veins. It was sucked dry. Nowdays it's coming back a little. Only when I'm around Johnny. I know he knows it, and I think Pony Curtis knows it too. Nothing gets past that kid. Seeing that little girl tonight who looked so much like Nana, except Nana's hair was light brown, brought back memories. The only real good ones I had of life before Tulsa. I knew that for some reason I had to hold on to those. As a reminder of when I had someone who loved me for being me, because I know Nana did. But things are different now. She's gone and even though the gang says we're all a family I know it's not the complete truth. I should know this, or who would I be kidding? I'm always alone.****

**Ok, I know that wasn't the best of chapters, but I wanted to write it. I'm doing a sort of weird time thing where the rest of the POVs after this are Two Bit, Johnny, and Steve ( not in that particular order) then when the story gets back to Darry's POV that will be when Soda comes back home. I hope you guys liked it anyway. Just a litle look into the personal life of Dally. Ok if you have any question or comments then just leave a review. Thanks for reading.**   
**Fyremoon**


	7. Quality Time

    


                                               Quality Time****

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own the plot and any unknown characters.**   
**A/N. I've finally updated. I have several words for you; exam, mother, study, grounded, etc. Another reason I haven't updated is that someone reported my "Things They Would Never Say" Harry Potter fic as a list. So I wrote this chapter Thursday night but I've been blocked until Monday night. 12/16.  I've decided to refocus the fic on Darry. It is his story after all. Now, as usual a thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter.**   
**Thanks to.**   
***twobitsgreaserbabi**   
***Carly**   
***Burnin' Church Gal**   
***smd**   
***Aaliyah-Charity**   
***Blatty**   
***Angel02**   
***Antigone**   
***Karlei Shaynner**   
***Sodafan_2603**   
***crazy4nc128**   
**I love you guys!**   


   I started to pace around the living room with my hands in my pockets.   
" Do you think he'll come back tonight?" Pony asked me.   
"Hopefully," I said and this was true. I did hope that he'd come back here soon and wake up in his own bed in the morning. Actually, I was praying for it, but how could I express that in words?  These streets were dangerous at night. Especially for Greasers like us.  I looked back at my little brother. One of the great things about Pony is that sometimes he just gets things and you don't have to explain. Of course, his mind is in the clouds half of the time too, but I think we're really making progress on that.   
" I hope he's not too cold," Pony said in a small voice.   
He sounded frightened and it reminded me of when he was the one who ran away and it was Soda sitting on the couch and wondering if Pony was cold.   
" He's a tough guy Pony. I'm sure he's fine," I said with a tight lipped smile.   
" What if...." Pony began.   
" Pony, honey don't worry about him." I said.   
I hadn't called Pony honey in a long time. Only when I could tell he was really upset. Maybe I'm not losing my touch after all....   
" Yeah. It's just that. I don't want to lose him."   
His eyes were beginning to get red, and he looked down at his feet. Ashamed of the emotions he was showing me, I guess.   
" I'm worried about him too, and I know you're upset about M.om and Da..a..ad." I said.   
I couldn't understand it. I could barely get the words out that I wanted to say to be comforting. Ok, scratch that idea. I am losing my touch. I need to get it back. I'll have to do that later. Now, this was frightening.   
" I'm sorry, Darry." he said.   
His voice sounded surprisingly muffled. Pony's head was between his knees and his back was curved into a U shape.   
" Pony, you have nothing to be sorry about," I told him.   
I hoped it didn't sound as stupid outloud as it did in my head.   
" Yeah, but I think I'm crying."   
I wasn't really sure if he was announcing this fact to me or himself.   
" There's nothing wrong with crying, I've cried lots of times," I admitted.   
Yes, lots of times indeed. Especially after he and Soda were asleep and I was alone.   
" That's not the point," he said.   
His voice still had that strange quality that sounded as if he were speaking from behind his hands.   
"Then, what is the point?" I asked him gently.   
I've learned that when Pony acts like this you just have to be calm and reassuring. Believe me, it's not always easy. He looked up at me with a look of disbelief in his blood shot eyes.   
" I don't know. What kind of question is that?" he asked.   
His voice rose slightly on the last part and I knew he was starting to get hysterical. Pony being hysterical is never a good thing. I went over to the couch and firmly grasped him by his shoulders. My fingers sank in slightly into his shirt, and he whimpered a little at my touch. I don't think he'll ever forget when I hit him. I know I never will. If you step back and look at the chain of events that happened that night, you'll see that it was my hitting Pony that caused everything. If I hadn't hit him then he wouldn't have run out and well.....   
" Pony, I'm not going to hurt you," I said.   
It hurt me to say that.   
" I know," he said.   
He tried to sound casual, but I could hear the hint of relief in his voice. I've trained my ears for stuff like that.   
"You don't have to be afraid of me..." I started to say.   
He wiggled out of my grasp.   
" I'm not!" he insisted.   
I coughed twice.   
" I know you didn't really mean to hit me that time, and you care about me and all that." he said.   
"Yeah, I do."   
" So, can we stop all this mushiness?" he asked me.   
I smiled a little. He was definitely getting back to normal.   
"Sure." I said   
He nodded. I could see his gaze turn to the door, and I knew he was plotting something.   
" No," I said without thinking.   
"No what?" he asked me in a confused voice.   
"No, you're not going out to look for Soda," I said firmly.   
Pony looked at me in awe.   
"Damn," he said quietly.   
Pony usually doesn't swear.   
"How'd you know I was thinking about that?" he asked.   
" I'm your big brother, I know everything about you," I said a matter of factly.   
Pony's face twisted into a look of horror. I had to bite my tongue a little to keep from laughing.   
" Have we really grown that far apart that you can't tell when I'm kidding?" I asked him.   
" I knew you were kidding," he said and tried to sound tough.   
I snorted.   
" Sure you were,"   
" I was!" he protested.   
I started to tickle him and he laughed out loud. We hadn't done this since Pony was a little kid.   
" Stop!" he pleaded.   
" I guess you can't take it, huh?" I asked.   
" No, it's just that you have some advantages being Superman," he said.   
Sometimes the guys call me Superman. I know they're only joking. They are kind of right though. I definitely have my own kryptonite.   
" Hey guys, sorry," I heard Soda say.   
Pony got up from the couch and ran over to Soda.   
" I was worried about you," he said and hugged Soda tightly.   
"Aww, I'm fine." Soda said and stroked his hair.   
Then Soda looked at me with a guilty expression on his face.   
" I just had to clear my head, and Dally sort of helped me to do it." he said.   
"Dally?" Pony and I both asked in unison.   
" Yeah, he's a good guy to talk to, surprisingly enough." Soda said.   
" I get it, it's a hard time on all of us right now," I said.   
I looked at my watch.   
" It's pretty late, why don't you two go to bed, and we can talk about everything in the morning." I said.   
Pony yawned, then Soda did, then I yawned.   
" Chain reaction," Pony said and laughed.   
" You, bed , now." I said and pointed at Pony.   
I knew he was tired when he started saying random things and laughing like that. They told me good night and went off to their room. I laid down on the couch and tried to think of what I could say to them tomorrow. I couldn't help but notice how soft it felt and I soon fell asleep.****

**A/N. Ok, I finally finished chapter 7. Woohoo. Ok just leave a review if you have any input. Oh and if you get the time listen to "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down and "Superman" by Five For Fighting. They both kind of go along with this fic.    Luvs ya**   
**Fyremoon**   
**** ****

** Superman    (It's Not Easy)**   
It's not easy to be me   
I can't stand to fly   
I'm not that naive   
I'm just out to find   
The better part of me 

I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane   
More than some pretty face beside a train   
It's not easy to be me 

Wish that I could cry   
Fall upon my knees   
Find a way to lie   
About a home I'll never see 

It may sound absurd…but don't be naive   
Even Heroes have the right to bleed   
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede   
Even Heroes have the right to dream   
It's not easy to be me 

Up, up and away…away from me   
It's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight   
I'm not crazy…or anything… 

I can't stand to fly   
I'm not that naive   
Men weren't meant to ride   
With clouds between their knees 

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet   
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street   
Only a man in a funny red sheet   
Looking for special things inside of me 

It's not easy to be me.   
  
****

**Kryptonite**

I took a walk around the world to   
Ease my troubled mind   
I left my body laying somewhere   
In the sands of time   
I watched the world float to the dark   
Side of the moon   
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah 

I watched the world float to the   
Dark side of the moon   
After all I knew it had to be something   
To do with you   
I really don't mind what happens now and then   
As long as you'll be my friend at the end 

If I go crazy then will you still   
Call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be   
There holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with   
My superhuman might   
Kryptonite 

You called me strong, you called me weak,   
But still your secrets I will keep   
You took for granted all the times I   
Never let you down   
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if   
Not for me then you would be dead   
I picked you up and put you back   
On solid ground 

If I go crazy then will you still   
Call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be   
There holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with my   
Superhuman might   
Kryptonite 

If I go crazy then will you still   
Call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be   
There holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with my   
Superhuman might   
Kryptonite 

Yeah! 

If I go crazy then will you still   
Call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be there   
Holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with   
My superhuman might   
Kryptonite 

Hehe, just a little something.   
  



	8. Just Another Normal Day

Just Another Normal Day..............  
  


Disclaimer: All that you recognize belongs to SE Hinton  
  
  
  
*Darry*  
  
I woke up to the smell of something burning.  
Soda. I told you the cake was ready, Pony yelled  
Yeah, you could've taken it out of the oven Pony  
I was cooking the eggs, they were about to burn  
I groaned inwardly and sat up in bed  
Morning guys, what's going on? I asked when I walked into the kitchen.  
Nothing, just some slight cooking problems Pony said innocently  
I made a cake since we ate the last one and it burned, Soda said sheepishly  
How'd that happen? I asked  
He just shrugged  
Only the bottom is burned really anyway,  
Pony grinned  
And the top and sides,  
Soda laughed  
Yeah well, you did burn the eggs  
They're not burned, they're overheated Pony retorted  
I could see laughter in his eyes though  
Ok, then I overheated the cake  
Does this mean no breakfast? I asked  
They both stared at me with wide disbelieving eyes.  
Then Soda started to laugh. I could see Pony's shoulders relax then he joined in.  
I guess not, you'll just have to go to work hungry Soda teased  
Maybe he won't have enough energy to carry more than one bundle of roofing up Pony said  
I looked at them.  
You two sure this wasn't all some scheme to get me to stop doing that?  
Nope, just worked out that way, Soda said  
I shook my head and tried to salvage what I could of the cake and eggs.  
Its not too bad, I said after swallowing a fork full of the cake  
Judging by that look on your face I'd say it is Soda said  
I finished the cake quickly then managed to get some eggs down.  
I'd better go, don't want to be late for work,  
You two should get ready too, you've got places to be  
Oh come on Darry, only school and work, Soda said  
Sodapop.....  
I know, my DX shirt is in the living room right?  
Its wherever you put it, I told him.  
You need a ride to work? I asked him  
No, Steve' ll come by in a few minutes then head over to school,  
Ok...Pony?  
He shook his head  
No thanks, I'll walk,  
All right, you two behave yourselves today, I said and opened the door to step outside  
You know we're always perfect little angels, Soda said  
I know you are....it better stay that way  
It will, Soda called as I shut the door  
What am I going to do with those two. I thought  
  
This morning had been more like the mornings when our parents were still alive. All the laughing and joking. I almost felt more like their older brother and not their guardian. It was a feeling that I missed having.  
Curtis....  
That was my boss Mr. Santoni. He has his own roofing business Santoni and Sons, but he doesn't have any sons only two daughters. I guess that just sounded like a good name to him.  
I'm not late Mr. Santoni,  
Cutting it close there Curtis  
I know, what's on the menu today?  
There's a new house being built over on Montgomery Street, they need the roof put in today  
Is that all? I asked  
He rubbed his big, leathery hands on his jeans.  
Nothing else has come up, I told them we'd have someone over by 9:00  
What time is it?  
What do I look like, your personal clock?  
Then his features softened and he told me it was 8:35.  
As soon as he said that he become my tough talking boss Mr. Santoni again.  
What the hell are you standing around for, get moving! he cried when I didn't do anything  
Yes sir, I said  
I got the address from him then set up all the equipment in my truck.  
Did they say who lived in the house? I asked  
What does it matter, you'll be on the roof   
Some lady and her kid, he told me  
Ok, I'll see you tonight  
You won't see me again ever if you don't go now  
I'm going Mr. Santoni  
Good, he mumbled  
I had to smile at that. He may act like he could care less about all of us, but I know the guy has a soft spot. His oldest daughter is 22 and she just had a little boy. Mr. Santoni boasted about his new grandson for about a week.  
3021, 3023....here it is 3025 Montgomery Street, I said to myself as I pulled into the driveway.  
It was a pretty nice neighborhood. Somewhere in the middle class with the line drawn closer to the Socy areas of town. In fact, it was a little like the one we'd lived in when we were much younger. Except that one was only a hop, skip and a jump away from being in the Greaser neighborhoods.  
You the guy from Santoni and Sons?  
I turned around and found myself face to face with a guy that looked about thirty or so.  
Yeah, Darrel Curtis, and you are...?  
Rick Miller, head of construction on this baby,  
Its a nice one  
It was too, the house looked like some of the houses in magazines.  
Thanks, the girl that's gonna be living here likes it too,  
I figured I could talk for a few minutes then really get down to work so I asked  
What's she like?  
Her? She's nice, not too much of a priss, she has a mouth bigger and louder than some of my men actually, he said and smirked  
I heard she has a kid,  
Yeah, a little boy...about a year or so old, his name is Phoenix but she calls him Phi,  
I suddenly remembered my ex Liana and her love for the mythical birds of flame.  
Darry, if I ever have a little boy I'm gonna name him Phoenix, so that way whenever anything bad happens to him he can rise above it all she had told me once when we were laying together.  
Nice to meet you Rick, I'd better get started  
Yeah, oh by the way she's not married, he said  
I have to take care of my brothers..... I said dumbly  
Fine, but she's a real looker  
Why don't you? I asked  
He shook his head and held up a hand to reveal a simple gold wedding ring.  
Can't I've got a wife pregnant with a twins and a four year old daughter at home, they're too important to me, but that's just the way family can be you know  
Yeah, I know I said and set up the ladder.  
A white car pulled up.  
That's her now, the girl that's gonna be living here I mean. She comes around everyday and pitches in a little, brings her kid too  
What's her name? I asked  
Her name? Oh... Liana Thompson  
As soon as he said that a woman stepped out of the car. The she went around to the other side and took a little boy out of a car seat. The hair was a little longer, the skin a little tanner, everything was different in some small way. But I recognized her just as I would recognize my own reflection.  
Liana, I whispered  
I almost fell off the ladder.  
  
  
That was Darry at work... please r/r.


End file.
